Black Roses
by Brilliant Rika
Summary: Summary inside please read!


**Black Roses Chapter 1 **

**Summary: This is the story of three girls who since birth have been fighting to survive and over throw the tyrant they call a king. Oh and fairytale like characteristics like dragons and stuff of that nature**

* * *

**Normal POV**

"This tale children is as old as I." Said a girl who was about sixteen because of a birth defect her eyes have no color and their completely white and her hair is also white she was in the town library with lots of the young kids in her village "It's full of love, loss, and jealousy." She smiled when she saw how their eyes sparkled with excitement

"This is the story of our lost princesses who disappeared sixteen years ago just after birth." She said the children who came to the library loved the way she made the stories come to life "Now all this had started a year before their birth with the king and queen who had just married they were so in love and while all the happiness with them was going on there was an evil plan at work the kings brother had hated him because he lost the throne to his younger brother once he found out the queen was to give birth he decided to get rid of the heirs as soon as they were born but weeks before they were born after our late king had passed on the queen hid away until their birth and gave them to a friend because people say she died during giving birth and when the girls are old enough they say they will come back to claim the throne."

"Uh… Bella how do they know the heirs were girls and how did the king become king if he tried to kill his brother?" One boy asked

"Well the doctors with the queen before she died said she gave birth to three girls but when the current king who is the late kings brother had them killed so they couldn't help the girls and he sent his knights out to find baby girls who were just born and kill them no other girls had been born though so they believe someone helped the triplets escape and only people who could prove it died along with our late king and with no heir he was next in line and will remain on the throne until death or the princesses come back." The girl known as Bella said

"Um… Bella is that the end of the story?" A young girl asked

"Afraid so Brianna because the deeper details of the story are too intense for your minds you need to be older for that part of the story." Bella said sadly the girl

"Well can you make up some stuff?" One shouted and the others agreed with them

"Well I guess I could but it would have to wait for next week kids sorry got to run." Bella said standing up from the table she was at her dress was that of a commoner in all white cloth and some black gloves with lace up boots and there was a black silk ribbon holding her long hair she walked almost all the way out of the village she stopped at a small house that she still called home "Mom I'm home!" She shouted walking to a room in the far back

"Ok Bella, Rika and Kimberly are waiting in the room." An older woman called to her daughter the woman had brown hair and eyes and was in a brown dress similar to her child's. Bella had walked into the room and shut the wooden door to see her two sister Rika and Kimberly one had blonde hair and also had a eye birth defect like Bella but it wasn't as bad as her sisters her eyes only turned to a gray color she was also in a similar outfit that was gray and she had a silver bracelet that she never took off. The other girl had the same birth problem that they all have with their hair and or eyes since they were born pre-mature her hair had turned to a pinkish color and her eyes a yellow one and she had a bright yellow version of the outfit and black gloves she was clinging to a gold necklace that had a yellow topaz stone.

* * *

_Somewhere else in the kingdom at the same time three young boys were in the king's throne room _

"So I understand you are the best students in my military academy is that correct?" The king had asked with a sadistic smile to the three sixteen year old boys the first had white hair and eyes and in a black and white uniform with the royal crest over the left side of his chest the crest is of an eagle he is the oldest and buff, but not as buff as his younger blonde brother who had gray eyes and wore a similar uniform to his oldest brother that was gray and black with the same eagle over the left side of his chest, then there was the youngest who was buff also but not like his older brothers he had pink hair and yellow eyes and has the same outfit as his brothers but with yellow and he also wore the crest just like the girls they were all born with birth defects in either their hairs and or eyes.

"Yes, your highness." The oldest replied bowing

"What are your names my young lads." The king asked

"I'm Blitz." The oldest said

"Raze." The one in gray said

"I'm Kevin, my king." The youngest said

"Your father he's one of my best generals is that right?" He asked

"Yes, your highness." They said

"I have a special job for you boys." He told them

_A few hours the boys were in commoner clothes and walking through the dark forest the forest was named that because of creatures that dwell there _

"I can't believe were here!" Raze shouted

"Be a little louder why don't you." Blitz said and there was a small rustle in the bushes

"Did you guys hear that?" Kevin asked as he looked around

"No it was nothing." Blitz said "You must be hearing things." He said when a little boy around the age of 5 comes out

"Hey kid you shouldn't be here." Raze said "What's your name?" He asked the child who smiled sadistically at them

"I'm not the one you should be worried about." He said and pulled a rope and all the boys were hanging upside down and a bunch of other little children came and looted the boys of their clothes **(Except the underwear like what they wear in the fairytale movies Mirror mirror is one)**, money, and valuable and the kids left.

* * *

**Me: Okay that's it for now so is this a good story? Please R&R **


End file.
